


Kinktober 2018 Creampie

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy and Dipper get closer than they every got before.





	Kinktober 2018 Creampie

“No, no, no.” Dipper furiously searched his wallet for a condom.

“Dipper is something wrong,” Wendy asked her boyfriend.

Red faced, Dipper told her, “I can’t find a condom.” The two were naked on the room. Wendy laid on the bed, legs spread ready for a mounting.

Dipper meanwhile paced the room. “Dude, it’s okay.” Wendy told him. “We can do it all natural.”

He walked over to her. “But Wendy, Gah.” His girlfriend grabbed his cock and began stroking him.

“It’s okay dude, I actually want to be as close to you as I possibly can.” Dipper was soon at full attention.

“O-okay.” Dipper took his potion between her legs and slid himself into her. Wendy wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could as he thrusted deep into her. 

Whatever inhibitions he had were gone as their loving making went on.

Dipper felt his orgasm build inside him. “Wendy, I gotta pull out, I’m going to…”

As a response Wendy wrapped her legs around him, keeping him close. “I said I want all of you inside of me dude.” Dipper came. With a kiss, the two broke apart.

He stepped back and watched a trail of his cum out of her vagina. Wendy groaned. “That was amazing, Dip.”


End file.
